The Man (Hush)
The Man is the nameless sole antagonist of the 2016 thriller film, Hush. He is a sadistic killer who enjoys playing "cat and mouse" games with his victims. He was portrayed by John Gallager Jr. Story The Man first appears when Maddie is cooking in the kitchen, he brutally stabs her friend, Sarah, to death outside and is amazed to discover that Maddie is a deaf woman, seeing her as "easy prey". After murdering Sarah, he torments Maddie by sending her pictures of herself walking through the house. He also cuts the power and sabotages the car to isolate her. Maddie finally sees the man outside and quickly closes the door, but is again tormented by him. Maddie then writes on the door, saying that won't tell anyone because she hadn't seen his face. The Man sees this message and removes his mask as response. Afterwards, Maddie attempts to hide in her room, but is taunted by the man, who uses Sarah's lifeless body to tap on the window. The Man finally attempts to invade the house by opening the bedroom window, but is stopped by Maddie, who plunges a hammer into his arm. Eventually, Maddie tries to escape and is shot in the leg by the man with a crossbow, but also manages to steal his weapon. Sarah's boyfriend, John, arrives at the house looking for Sarah and finds Maddie's message. The man then confronts John, pretending that he is a police officer sent on a dispatch call to Maddie's residence. The man then pretends to call for backup on John's phone but John doesn't fall for it and attempts to attack the man from behind with a rock. Before he can, Maddie sees him and bangs on the window to get his attention, which allows the man to stab him in the neck. With the last of his strength, he puts the man in a chockhold until he dies, buying Maddie time. After John dies, the man talks with his body and sees Maddie's cat, planning to use the pet to torture Maddie even more by nailing it to the front door. As he talks to the cat, Maddie then loads the crossbow and shoots the man, but it only hits his shoulder and makes him angry. While running back inside and threatens to enter the house, but is taunted back by her, who writes on the door once again, but this time in her blood saying "Do it, coward". Maddie hides in the bathroom and waits for the man to open the door, but he enters the bathroom through the ceiling and attempts to stab Maddie in the back, but she feels his breath and stabs him in the leg. Stumbling to the kitchen, Maddie takes advantage of her own deafness to use it against him, by spraying insecticide in his eyes and using a smoke alarm to deafen him. Unfortunately, the man regains the upper hand by strangling her. Before he can finish, Maddie manages to stab in the throat with a corkscrew, killing him. Gallery TheManUnsmaskedHush.png|The Man unsmasked Trivia *The Man has twelve notches carved into the side of his crossbow, suggesting that he had killed at least twelve people prior to the events of the film. *After stabbing John in the neck, The Man mocks him by saying that "it's done", ironically, this would be the same way he would die later in the film. *The Man's dialogue to Maddie's inefficiency with a crossbow suggests that he hunts not only humans, but also animals with it. *Despite being a remorseless killer who enjoys causing pain, The Man has shown to have some cowardly attitudes during the film, such as targeting a deaf woman to be his next victim and being genuinely afraid of fighting John, even going as far as to thank Maddie for distracting him. Category:Movie Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Perverts Category:Rapists